Aux Champs Élysées
by Iahmes
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy, un homme comme les autres, n'en peut plus de la solitude dans laquelle il vit. Tout changea, lors d'une heureuse rencontre sur les Champs Élysées. Songfic & [UA humain]
1. Prologue

**Yullo! :3**

 **En ce moment je suis super de chaud patate pour écrire (Peut-être l'effet vacances?... même si c'est déjà fini ;w;), et donc c'est tant mieux pour vous! Parce qu'il va y avoir de la lecture!... même si ce chapitre est très court. ^^'**

 **Beh voilà, je vous présente ma première songfic, inspirée d'une chanson HYPER ULTRA MÉGA connue : _Aux Champs Élysées_ de Joe Dassin (maintenant vous aurez la musique dans la tête toute la journée, grâce à moi x3)! Bon j'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous en faire un dessin quoi, et si vous la connaissez pas et beh... allez vite l'écouter! **

**En fait quand j'ai réécouté "récemment" cette chanson (i an), j'ai remarqué une phrase qui me hurlait FRUK dans la tête. Donc voici... ^^**

 **Bon pour l'instant, ce n'est que le prologue et on n'entre pas vraiment dans la songfic. Ce n'est que la présentation de la situation et des personnages, là. ^^' Mais ça viendra, je vous le promets. Bref, assez parlé et place à la lecture!**

 **Disclaimer: Non, ne rêvez pas. Hetalia n'est à personne d'autre que Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Le déclic si familier de la serrure se fit entendre, et Francis poussa la porte de son appartement. Comme d'habitude, il rentra épuisé chez lui et pris tout juste la peine d'enlever ses chaussures avant de s'affaler lourdement dans le canapé.

La vie de bureaucrate n'avait rien d'excitant mais remplir des papiers, répondre à des milliers d'appels, et pianoter sur son ordinateur était plus fatiguant qu'il n'y paraissait. Tous les jours, la même routine, métro boulot dodo comme on disait, ça en devenait vraiment épuisant. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait failli s'endormi devant sa montagne de papiers. À force de passer des nuits d'insomnie, pas étonnant qu'il piquait du nez aussi facilement, malgré les tasses de cafés régulières.

Francis n'aimait pas beaucoup dormir seul, mais pour l'instant son lit était tristement vide. Son dernier copain, un grand russe très sympathique, était un peu trop possessif à son goût et cela avait suffi pour dégrader leur relation. Depuis cette histoire, plus personne n'avait réussi à rentrer dans la vie de Francis.

Même ses meilleurs amis ne lui rendaient plus visite. Antonio était trop occupé avec son exploitation de tomates en Espagne, et Gilbert s'était lancé dans un road trip solo en Amérique pour 4 mois.

Cette vie commençait à lui pesait. À 26 ans, on avait encore toute la vie devant soi, mais le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être accablé de 50 ans de plus.

Un poids soudain sur ses jambes lui fit baisser les yeux du plafond en mauvais état, qu'il regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Son chat, un beau persan blanc, était monté sur ses genoux, peut-être avait-il senti sa mélancolie?

-Oh, France... Tu es bien la seule compagnie qui me reste. Dit le maître en caressant le félin derrière les oreilles, qui répondit par un ronronnement de plaisir.

Oui, il avait vraiment besoin de voir du monde, de se changer les idées. Demain, il avait un jour de repos. Une bonne balade lui ferait du bien. Pourquoi pas aux Champs Élysées?

* * *

 **Oui... Pour être court, il est court ce chapitre (même certains drabbles sont plus longs). ^^' Mais en même temps, ce n'est que le prologue et il ne sert qu'à présenter vite fait le contexte. Les vrais chapitres de songfics arrivent juste après, je vous le promets, et ça va être très rythmé. Enfin, je vais essayer de garder un bon rythme dans l'histoire... et d'écriture aussi. ^^'**

 **Petite phrase habituelle, une review ça fait toujours plaisir à la tête et au cœur. :3**

 **Bye bye! Au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salulut, tout le monde! ^^**

 **Comment allez vous? J'espère que ça va bien, moi ça va très bien (punaise! J'ai l'impression de faire un show télé XD). Bon bref, et sinon tadaaa~ le chapitre 1 d' Aux Champs Élysées! Voilà! Le premier vrai chapitre songfic!**

 **Alors, je sais pas exactement si il y a une certaine structure à respecter pour les paroles mais je les ai glissées dans le texte et l'histoire. Je dis ça, parce que la plupart des songfics que j'ai lu avaient les paroles bien visibles (souvent en italique entre deux paragraphes). Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave et que vous retrouverez les paroles ("N'oubliez pas les paroles"! X)).**

 **Au fait, j'en profite pour faire un petit apparté pour répondre à Eleonore Kyubi. Franchement, tes reviews me touchent beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes mes fanfics :3. Mais comme tu n'es pas inscrite et que tu écris en tant que guest, je ne peux pas te répondre! XD Je pense que si ça continue, je vais devoir te répondre en début de chaque fanfic. (pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est plus pratique par MP je trouve ^^'). Mais j'essayerai au mieux de répondre à tes reviews (faut juste que j'y pense à chaque début de chapitre ^^').**

 **Bon, on ferme la paranthèse et je vous laisse pour ce chapitre. ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Alors... qu'on soit bien clairs, je ne suis pas Hima-Papa ou Joe Dassin, donc leurs œuvres respectives Hetalia et Aux Champs Élysées sont à eux.**

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Francis arriva sur les fameux Champs Élysées. Sa journée avait commencé par une grasse matinée bien méritée, après de longues nuits de sommeil irrégulier, un bon repas en terrasse, et maintenant le point culminant du jour. Une bonne petite promenade sur l'un des sites les plus connus de Paris.

On avait beau dire que ce n'était qu'un attrape-touristes et un lieu extrêmement cliché, vu et revu dans les films et livres romantiques, mais il affectionnait toujours cet endroit qui dégageait une atmosphère bien particulière. Depuis la première fois que le français avait vu les Champs Élysées, à 6 ans, la même sensation revenait à chaque fois. Une sensation rassurante, de chaleur accueillante, de puissance aussi, il avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'être chez lui dès qu'il foulait ce sol. Voilà, pourquoi Francis affectionnait particulièrement cet endroit.

Il se baladait ainsi sur l'avenue, revigoré, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu. L'envie lui prit soudainement de parler à quelqu'un, de dire bonjour à n'importe qui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, les cheveux blond un peu décoiffés et aux grands yeux verts, surmontés d'épais sourcils. Malgré son air quelque peu renfrogné, le français n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Bonjour~! Dit Francis en s'arrêtant juste devant le jeune homme, qui le regarda très surpris et apparement tiré de ses pensées.

-Hum... _Hello_.

-Comment allez vous?

- _Ve_ -... Très bien, merci. Et vous?

-Bien, je vous remercie aussi. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, c'est un temps agréable. Fit le passant, en essayant de dépasser le français tenace.

-Sans vouloir être impoli, votre accent est très charmant. Vous êtes anglais, par hasard? Continua Francis en marchant à côté du jeune homme, bien décidé à poursuivre la conversation.

- _Yes, I come from London_.

-Oh, c'est super ça! Je parle un petit peu anglais. _My name is Francis, and you?_ Dit-il tout content de ressortir une phrase très scolaire, et tendant la main en signe de salutation.

- _I'm Arthur_. Répondit l'anglais, riant un peu de la prononciation du Français et serrant aussi sa main.

-Arthur... Répéta Francis à la française. _It's nice_. Et où as tu appris le français? Désolé, je peux te tutoyer?

- _Yes, yes_. J'ai appris un peu _at school_ , mais surtout _in the books_ et chansons.

-C'est très intéressant. Quel genre de livres et de chansons?

-Hum... De tout. Il y a beaucoup de _kind_.

-Oui, je vois. Et sinon, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?

-J'ai rendez vous dans un sous-sol avec des fous, qui vivent la guitare à la main du soir au matin. Répliqua le londonien, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Ah! Et c'est où? Fit Francis, avec un grand sourire candide.

- _Y-You_... Tu veux y aller? Demanda l'Anglais, surpris de le voir si motivé.

-Bien sûr! Ça à l'air très amusant. On y va?

-O-ok...

Tandis qu'Arthur le regardait avec un air étonné, Francis, lui, était bien décidé à partir à l'aventure. Il n'avait aucune idée dans quoi il fonçait, mais il s'en fichait. Pour se changer l'esprit, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se lancer dans l'inconnu. En plus, ce jeune anglais se révélait beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il en avait l'air. Tout à fait son style.

* * *

 **Francis va bouffer du lion, ce soir! Dans tous les sens du terme! XD**

 **Alors j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que probablement Iggy serait plutôt punk...? Bon, je pense pas que ce soit grave, si? D'ailleurs, si vous vous demandez pourquoi notre bon vieux Thuthur est aussi peu tsundere... Réponse au prochain chapitre! ^^ Qui risque d'être plus long d'ailleurs (*pssst* on risque de changer de rating au chapitre suivant ;)).**

 **Voilà. J'aime bien l'idée de voir France et Angleterre un petit peu galérer avec la langue de l'autre, mais de faire quand même un effort. ^^ Ça change un peu des clichés. Au fait, si parfois il manque quelques mots dans les phrases d'Arthur, c'est normal. Peut-être que je ferais aussi quelques erreurs pour Francis en anglais dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est fait exprès (Ah lalala... les petites fautes linguistiques... personne n'est parfait ^^).**

 **Beaucoup de choses vont se rajouter, et s'expliquer dans le prochain chapitre. Là, on avait surtout la partie "N'importe qui et ce fut toi, et je te dis n'importe quoi/Il suffisait de te parler pour t'apprivoiser" (comme mettre une énième fois une chanson dans la tête x3), et donc la prochaine fois on entame la suite passionnante (dans un sous-sol avec des fous).**

 **Comme d'hab, review construite = bien pour tête tête et cœur cœur. :3**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
